I wish you're still here
by FuchsiaNero
Summary: Gokudera doesn't show sweetness to [Name] lately.. Are he cheating on [Name]? didn't love [Name] anymore? and he turned gay and loved his boss instead? Who knows? but one day.. They went to past, what will happen now?
1. Chapter 1

FuchsiaNero: Ohayo! Minna~

Reborn-chan: Could you take the 'chan' out? -_-

FuchsiaNero: Nope bear with it..

Reborn-chan: _That bitch will die soon…_

FuchsiaNero: *dunno what the heck will happen* OK! I see many stories made this (And obviously **MUST**) someone do the declaimers! Pwease *o*

Haya-chan: Too lazy.. AND WHY THE FUCK YOU WRITE MY NAME AS 'HAYA-CHAN'!?

FuchsiaNero: Mafia men should traits ladies nicely.. Reboccu-chan said that by himself riiiiight?

Haya-chan: I, uh, urgh.

Reborn-chan: *turns to Hayato* We going to bury that bitch at XXXXXX*$%*-_=={}[]~~

Haya-chan: ALRIGHT! 50X BOMB!

FuchsiaNero: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! WHO DO THE DECLAIMER I'll MAKE A STORY FOR YAAA ToT

Enma: FuchsiaNero-san doesn't own KHR! The credits goes to Akira Amano-sama, Nero-san only own the plot..

FuchsiaNero: Thank you very much Enma-chan I'll make you a dramatic story with so much feel in it :")

Enma: o-o

DUN DUN DUN I'LL DEFINETLY MAKE IT CUZ I HAVE DA PLOT ALREADY 3 XD

NO ONE POV's

Tsuna's room. Things always happen here :D

"And here, Tsuna you must follow Primo ways of organizing the family.." Reborn happily torturing teaching Tsuna.

"I never said that I want to be a MAIFA BOSS!" Yelled Tsuna dramatically

"Hahaha~ Sound fun!" Laughed Yamamoto idiotically

"Tsuna.. After all of trainings, fight and the freaking test he still don't want to be the boss..sigh" Sighed [Name]

"Oi woman! He sure still want to be the boss of Vongola! He's an amazing boss too! RIGHT TENTH?!" Yelled Gokudera

"ARGH OH WELL.." Groaned Tsuna

WHACK!

"OWW OW OW OW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!? REBORN" Cried Tsuna

"Pay more attention on what I'm saying, Idiot" Reborn

"JYUUDAIME!" Said Gokudera as he rushed to Tsuna

"Gokudera-kun I'm fine hehe.." Sighed Tsuna.. Gokudera worry too much about him

"Hayato.." Moaned [Name] (NO PERVERT!)

[Name] POV

Tenth! Tenth! Jyuudaime! Boss! Everything is about Tsuna! I don't hate Tsuna but Hayato.. He always talks about him! Worry about him! I bet he thinks about Tsuna about all the time too! What about me..? does he even care about me now..? When we became a couple, at first he is very sweet.. and his sweetness is slowly go away too.. like water washing through candy.

"JYUUUUUDAAAAIIIIIIMEEEEEEEE! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?"

"Ow ow ow ow!" Cried Tsuna as he tripped his foot.. "I'm fine, Gokudera-kun =3="

"FORGIVE ME JYUUDAIME! THAT I COULDN'T PROTECT YOU TIME! T3T" Yelled Hayato as he banging his forehead to the floor..

"Hayato, what are you doing? You're hurting yourself a" Asked Bianchi worryingly,

"GGAAAAAAHHHH!"

THUD! BANG! What with the heart and a smiley face..? o-o

"WHY DON'T YOU WEAR YOOR MASK BIANCHI!? =[ ]=!"

"Ahh.. well who gonna wear it all the times?" She's right you know

I sighed as I picked Hayato up, put on a sofa and rest his head on my lab

"T-t-tenth, I brought you.. tuna can.. heh heh ~3~" mumbled Hayato,

HE EVEN TALK ABOUT TSUNA WHEN HE FAINT..

"Jyuuuuuuuu daiiiii meeeeeeeeee"

Again...

_Flash Back_

'_Ohayo! My name is [Name], pleased to meet ya'll. Get in my way and I'll blow your brain off and make sushi, No mercy' introduced [Name] bluntly._

'_S-she's scary..' One of a girl in class cried out,_

_[Name] flashed a glare at her sharply and says_

'_You're welcome'_

'_=[]=…?'_

_After that introduce, Nobody dared to talk to her.. But no one's knows that she's absolutely TSUNDERE!_

'_Interesting..' mumbled Reborn as he disguising as Tsuna's pencil case._

_~After school~_

'_Namimori..Not what I expected, hmm? I don't see the tenth of Vongola and the guardians.. Sawado Tunayoshi? And Son Gokutako? Yamasushi Yakyuushi? WTF Is that even a normal person name? and Hibako Gyoza.. and Snotgawa Ryoto? And the last one I don't remember.. and I feel like I don't wanna remember it somehow..-'_

'_HHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME INTO A YAOI STAR ToT!' _

_What a pathetic scream.. Let's have a look._

'_Pleaseeee! No no no! please pick somebody else ToT'_

_That's Tsuna! O_o_

'_What shall we do? FuchsiaNero-sama' One sweet looking girl in suit asked a girl with sweet face but somehow fierce at the same time.. She seems to be their boss_

'_Rape him until __his ass bleed__ he faint, and then we'll take him to our base' she said, firmly_

'_Yes, FuchsiaNero-sama..-'_

'_YATTAAAAAAAA!' I yelled as I flying kick them both in the face,_

_[Name] to the rescue! :D_

'_[L-last name]-san..?' cried Tsuna, he seems to be frightened, Well why not?_

'_Who the hell are you bitch?! How dare you kicked FuchsiaNero-sama in the face!, DIE'_

'_Fufufu..fu..fu..wa..*sniff*'_

'_E-eh? FuchsiaNero-sama?'_

'_WAAAAAAAAAA! WA WA WA WA! I'LL NEVER FORCE A LITTLE GUY TO BE A YAOI STAR ANY! MOREE~~' The girl who seems to be FuchsiaNero cried out pathetically with my footprint on her face_

'_DON'T WORRY FUCHSINERO-SAMA! HERE'S A TISSUE!'_

'_Thanks, ~prrrrrt~*sniff* Gomenasai, We'll be leaving now, See you next story' Said FuchsiaNero as them both go away..? WTF_

'_Are you ok?' I asked Tsuna_

'_Ahhhh! I-I'm fine [Last name]-san, Arigatou..'_

'_It's fine anyway, Why don't you learn some martial arts or come with more friends?'_

'_W-well, I used to come with my friends before, But today they seem busy..'_

_=_= I feel sorry for this guy.._

'_JYUUUUUDAAAAAAIIMEEEEEE!' a familiar voice screamed_

'_Gokudera-kun!'_

_Oh, it's Gokudera huh_

'_Sorry! I was arguing with Yakyuu-baka! PLEASE FORGIVE ME TENTH!' Screamed Gokudera idiotically as he banging his head to the ground_

'_You don't have to scream ya know..?' I said_

'_WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT WITH ME?! WOMAN! AND WHY THE FUCK YOU STAY WITH JYUUDAIME!?'_

'_Calm down, Tako freak'_

'_YOU WANT TO DIE!?'_

'_C-calm down, Gokudera-kun..She's the one who saved me from uh.. R-rapist..?'_

'_U-uwah!? PLEASE FORGIVE JYUUDAIME! And you!'_

'_Me?' I asked though I knew he meant me_

'_Yep, Next time I'll rescue tenth by myself OK!?'_

'_Nope'_

'_WHAT?!'_

'_I want to be Sawada's friend so, NO IDIOT'_

'_I BLOW YOUR BRAIN OFF BITCH!'_

'_I DARE YOU~'_

'_ANY WISH BEFORE I GONNA BLOW YOUR BRAIN?'_

'_I wish you hair will actually become tako'_

'_DIEEEEEEEEE, 30X BOMB'_

_BBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMM!_

_Hehehe, fun to tease him.. I thought and that's the day I started to be interested in him.._

_~When became a couple~_

'_[N-name]!' Called Hayato_

'_Yeah?' I replied him as I doodle random shit_

'_Are you free t-today?'_

'_Yup, I am. Why?'_

'_N-n-nothing..'_

'_Jeez! Stop stuttering, it doesn't suit you' I said as I push his jaw up softly_

'_=^='_

'_Haha, Well see you at..?'_

'_Ba-dum-tss, at 5pm'_

'_There's definitely something~'_

'_Urgh! Just shut up'_

'_Nope, ABCDEFG~ HIJK~LMNOP~__'_

'_How could I like you..'_

'_What did you say?' I asked because he says it goddamn quiet_

'_Oi! Leave me alone woman!'_

'_Fine fine'_

_~Ba-dum-tss~_

'_What would like to eat miss?' The waitress asked me as I scanning the menu.._

_Troll-lol-lol Food_

_Troll coffee_

_Forever alone pie_

_U MAD BRO? cookie_

_That's all we have in the awesome Ba-dum-tss café, PROBLEM?_

'_Umm..uh U MAD BRO? Cookie please'_

'_And you? Mister'_

'_Nothing, bitch'_

'_Hai ToT' _

_As the waitress took __our__ my order, She quickly walks away with teary eyes_

'_Heheh, quite entertaining. So what you gonna talk about?'_

'_W-will..'_

'_?'_

'_W-w-will you.. ARGH WHY IS SO EASY TO SAY TO THE MIRROR?!'_

'_What? You gonna ask, 'Will you please take me as your slave?' Of course I will!' Grinned [Name]_

'_Tch, No I mean..'_

'_*yawn*' I wish he ask me to be his girlfriend... But of course I wouldn't say that_

'_Woman, Will you be my girlfriend?'_

_WHAT..?_

'_Oi! Are your mind here?'_

_I…. Oh my god, I'm totally speechless._

'_Yoo hoo __ che, fine' spat Hayato as he leaning to my face and kiss my lips gently 'I love you'_

_After he said that, I snapped out of my thought realized it wasn't a dream_

'_YES YES YES! I'll be your girlfriend Hayato! And I love you too!__'_

_Flash Back End_

Yes fellow readers, That's how we end up together.

The word _'I love you' _might doesn't mean anything to him now, but to me, it still mean a lot.

And it hurt a lot to think that it doesn't mean anything to him now, like you're an idiot who think that he actually and still loves you a lot.

_Like water washing through candy_

Sigh, I wonder.. What are they doing now?

~NO ONE POV's~

"JYUUDAIME! I BROUGHT YOU SOME TUNA CAN!"

"Eh? You don't have to!"

"Ahahahaha! How nice of you Gokudera"

"Shut up! Yakyuu-baka! I'll give this to jyuudaime, Jyuudaime Only!"

Reborn, Watching them yelling, thinking about his new way to torture, entertain him and turn them into his slaves students, what to teach them. Reborn, known to be a number one hitman and a Spartan guy, he could read minds too. He knew about the problem between [Name] and Gokudera, and he thinks it must have to be clear, He sees that Gokudera aren't sweet and pay attention to [Name] much like before. But he knew it that Gokudera still love [Name] deeply. With his cunning brain, he starting to make a plan..

"_Chuckle"_

"Reborn-san somehow creepy.." Said Gokudera as shiver run down his spine

"I know right" Said Tsuna

"?" Obvious Yamamoto still obvious as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Damn that bazooka!

~[Name]'s POV~ "JYUUDAIMEEEE!" Who? You very well who screamed this word.  
"HIEEEEEE!" Tsuna cried as he tripped over his own feet.. I shook my head as I approach him and lend him my hand.  
"Arigatou [Name]-chan"  
"No problem.." I grinned.  
"Please forgive me jyuudaime! That I couldn't catch you in time!" He yelled as he banging his head the floor,  
"You don't need to do that! Gokudera-kun" Tsuna sighed, He told his oh-protective-right-hand-man many times already but he never remember it.  
"Hayato that's enough" I groaned,  
"What!? Woman! It's not like I'm banging your head on the floor with me" He shout annoyingly.  
"Ne, You look pathetic like that idiot, banging your head so much no wonder your brain got damaged"  
"WHAT!? DO YOU WANT ME TO SHOVE DYNAMITES INTO YOUR ASS?" He yelled back, with an irk on his forehead "..."  
"Stunned? Bahahaaa!"  
I got quite and suddenly as my hentai brain switched on,  
Shove Dynamite Into My Ass... Into my..uh..!  
"BAKADERA! YOU HENTAI!" I screamed with a red face, then I ran away to my home, feeling so stupid.  
"Eh?" Tsuna seems to don't get it. He seems innocent...too much "..! Stupid woman I didn't mean that!" He screamed as he starting to chase after you, not wanting you to think about him like Shamal, a PERVERT idiot.  
"Uh.. I just don't get anything.." Tsuna said to him self, scratching his head.  
"Ciossu~!"  
"HIIIIIEEEEEE!"  
"Still pathetic as ever, Dame-Tsuna"  
"REBORN!" Yelled Tsuna angrily Rarely Tsuna will got a moment alone, peacefully.  
"Do you notice, Tsuna?"  
Notice how annoying you are? Oh yes I do, Tsuna thought. And that earned him a hammer right to his face.  
"Idiot, I can read mind.I mean do you notice something wrong with that couple?"  
"A couple of spartan arcobaleno who who don't torture me anymore? yes" Said Tsuna as he thinks about weeks ago, Reborn and Collonello didn't mess wiith him much anymore which make him quite happy.  
"..." Reborn said nothing but pinched his left ear instead.  
"OWWWW OWW OW OWW! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY"  
"Take it seriously, Idiot, I mean Gokudera and [Name]"  
"Ahh..them.. Well.."  
"They don't really together like before, yeah?"  
"Well, yup"  
"I want to stick them together again" Reborn smirked "Wa!? Is none of our bussiness..." Tsuna is kinda right, but that's sound not so helpful,  
WHACK "KYAAAAAAAAA"  
"Here let me tell you my plan" Tsuna nods

Operation: Tako-idiot x [Name]

1) Trick Gokudera that [Name] is kidnapped 2) When Gokedera arrives, pull [Name] away from him with lasso or chain and Gokudera probably will chase 3) Ask Mukuro to use his illusion, faking that [Name]'s dead by the enemy gun 4) Gokudera will say whatever it is in his mind to [Name]  
5) [Y/N] heard everythings 6) HAPPY ENDING AND THEN FUCK IN THE BEDROOOOMMM! :D -Shamal

"WHAT THE HELL WITH NUMBER 6!?" Tsuna screamed, fell on his butt with tomato red face "Oh Shamal wrote that, but it's an awesome idea by the way"  
"HIEEEK" Tsuna faint.. Let's say he just imagine you and Gokudera.. xxx xD "Heh, still innocent mind" Reborn sighed as pull Tsuna to his home by pulling his hair. "The plan will start, tonight"

~Gokudera's POV~

URGH! Where did that woman go!? I thought she went to her home..? But when I reach her house I don't see her shoes and when call her, there's no response.  
Eh? wait there's a note. I began to read it "My, my~ Hello there! Vongola storm guardian.. What? How could the idiot know that I'm uh.. Your adorable girlfriend is in our hand~ If you want her back, You must give us the Vongola Boss sky ring to us in exchange for your girlfriend~ or else she'd die. And don't you dare ask anybody for help if you do your girlfriend will die immediately~ Oh and meet us at Namimori shrine! With love- Tako Murderer"  
My body felt cold. I would NEVER betray Jyuudaime but I would NEVER abandone [Name] and let her die too.. I rather die, I just.. ARGH!  
"Che" I spat angrily as I go straight to the Namimori shrine.  
"Aww~ Goku-chan sure came fast~ My name is Shikane-chan~"  
"What an bitchest ugliest name ever"  
"Ouch!~ Meanie Goku-chan~" That bitch fake hurted "So did you bring the Sky Vongola ring~?" She said with a wink "Never! I would betray the Vongola family!"  
"Ahh... Then [Name]-chan would die.. sigh" She said as walk away.. like going to pick up something, Is she retarded? In this opening I could rescue [Name]! I walking to [Name] after to that thought "Ha..ya..to..?" [Name] groaned as if she just woke up "WAAAA!? WHY THE HELL I'M TIED WITH ROPE!?" She screamed as she trying to struggle out of it "Woman! stay still" I'm trying to un tie the rope then suddenly there's a chain wrapping around [Name]'s neck, and being pulled to a woman figure "Ack..."  
"[NAME]!" My eye's widen, "You Shika-bitch! let her go, or I'll brow your brain off"  
"Awww~ So hot-headed~ But your confident won't last so fast~ This bitch going to die~" That bitch said as she winked at me and pointing her gun at [Name]'s forehead "Surrender and bring me the ring?"  
"..I"  
"DON'T GIVE HIM HAYATO!" [Name] screamed "But idiot, YOU'LL DIE"  
"It doesn't matter I'm not really important anyway" [Name] as she looked down "If I die it wouldn't be a big deal anyway! So GO AWAY! HAYATO! DON'T GIVE THE RING!"  
"ARE YOU RETARDED!?"  
"Eh.." [Name]'s eyes filled with confusion "I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH TO LET YOU DIE! I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU [NAME]! SO STOP BLABBERING AND LET ME HELP YOU!" I yelled whats in my head... in my heart as I pulled out my box weapon "Awwww! How enjoyable drama! But it wouldn't last so long~ Sayonara~ [Name]-chan" Shikane said with a smile BANG!  
"That was easy" Shikane yawned "..." S-she.. just shot [Name].. right in the forehead.. She.. s-she..is Death "[Name].." I called her. Though I knew that she's dead and she wouldn't response me, the view is just heart breaking. Her blood spilled out violently after gun fire, and her eyes closed like before she going to get shot.  
I stalked over to her body... no corpse, I lifted her body up to my chest and kiss her pale lips.. "Ti amo.. hic" I let my tears of sadness come out, let it all rolling down my cheek.  
"Ahhh, I made Goku-chan cry! Gomenasai~ My bad I didn't bring any tissue.. Waah~"  
"You could even smile after killed somebody..?"  
"Eh? I didn't mother, asshole-chan" She said as her smile wider "Tch.. Bitch, Enjoy your last day of your fucking life" I growled after I wiped my tears "What Goku-chan will do, hmmm?"  
I watched her face as I lay [Name] on the ground, That bitch will die, with my hands.

~[Name]'s POV~

I.. I'm not dead.. not yet! I'M NOT DEADDDDD! YAHOOOO!  
'Hayato!' I tried to scream his name.. But there's no voice coming out of my mouth.. SHIT 'Hayaaatooooooo! Gokuderaaaaa! WAA!' I watch him stalked over me with a painful face, shaking body with tears in his eyes.

Ti amo

That sentence stuck in my mind. The sentence that I always want to hear,  
'I love you too, Hayato' I whispered.. It hurts that he couldn't hear it.

~Gokudera's POV~

I glanced as I activated my V.G. without her notice then flashed to her back and quickly stuffed dynamites in her cloth and her mouth.  
"Ah-ahh!"  
"Ciao" That all I said then watching her body blowing with her organs splatter around. I look at it with disgust. "Che.."  
Then I went to [Name], crouch down and holding her up in bridal style.  
"I..failed" I said it to myself as I starting to cry again then deicided to go Jyuudaime's house to talk to Reborn-san, privately with the Tenth.  
Not until I see Reborn-san eating mochi at front of me "REBORN-SAN!" I yelled in surprise "WHY YOU EVEN STANDING THERE EATING MOCHI?! DON'T YOU FUCKING SEE THAT [NAME] IS DEAD!" That earned him a beautiful flying kick from Reborn.  
"Congratulation! Idiot!" Reborn say it with a grin "WHAT?" "Kufufufufufufu... This is so much fun" Mukuro appears with a rape face "WHAT THE FUCK?" I screamed then flinch when I saw mist fading away from [Name], SHE IS PERFECTLY FINE AND BLUSHING MADLY.  
"..." I'm totally speechless at this, feeling absolute idiot.  
"You have proved your love for [Name]! Let's go party"

Seriously...?

THEY

FOOLED ME!?

THEY FUCKING PLANNED THIS?

I mentalled screamed as I look at [Name]'s face and she starting to blush and said "I-I was tricked too.." Damn them.  
"GYAHAAAAAAAHAAAAAA! BAKADERA CRIED! [NAMEEEE] [NAMEEEEEE]!~ TI AMOOOOOOOO! GYAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAA" The stupid cow appeared out of nowhere with Jyuudaime behind with a speechless face, like no idea what the hell happened.  
"REBORN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE JOKING!" Jyuudaime screamed,  
"Mafia don't make jokes, they hold their promises"  
"YOU DON'T EVEN PROMISE IT!"  
"Aw, Shut the fuck up, you're annoying" Reborn-san said then he pinched Jyuudaime's left ear.  
"HIEEEEEE! GOMENASAIIII!"  
"..." I don't know what to say..really.  
"Uhh.. Hayato? You could let me down now.." [Name] said with a red face.  
"A-ah! O-o-k-k-k" I stuttered "Uhh.. umm" It suddenly got awkward "GYAAAAAHAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAA" the Idiot cow running this way, with annoyance I blocked his leg and watch him flip over with a patetic face,  
"Serve you right" [Name] said as she crouch down, poking Lambo forehead.  
"T-to-le-rate.." THen he pull out his bazooka and fire it randomly "AHH! IDIOTTTTT! WATCH OUT" [Name] screamed and then it hit [Name] and then me after as pink smoke surrounded us.

~No one's POV~

"There're... gone..." Tsuna groaned with wide eyes "..." Reborn got quiet.  
"GYAHAHAHHA! LAMBO-SAMA GOT RID OF THEMMMM!"  
"Shouldn't their older selves appears already..?" Reborn nods after Tsuna said that.

Where they're?

~Giotto's POV~

I was day dreaming about my future wedding.. Sigh when I will ever get a girl friend..? WAA!

POOOFF!

I flinched as waiting the smoke to clear and then two teens figure appears.

"COUGH"  
"COUGH"

Ah, A girl and a boy.. 


End file.
